For a Dance
by jspotter
Summary: I had one week to make Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and fall in love with me, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and I was NOT going to fail. Read & Review.
1. A New Thought

**A/N:**

**A Percy&Annabeth Story :D**

**UPDATES SOON(:**

**Disclaimer: **

**I so do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth walked toward me with an odd spring to each step, her long blonde hair tumbling down her back in graceful waves… hey what? What? Graceful? She grinned as she came to a sudden stop in front of my cabin.

"Um… uh…..," I gaped at her, my eyes bugging as I took in her outfit- mainly, the dress I hadn't noticed before, the short pale pink dress that got every guy that could see her gape the same way I currently was. Her beautiful gray eyes… hey what? PERCY! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! STOP! I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts before saying, "Oh, um… uh…. er….," She arched a perfect eyebrow (OKAY PERCY. YOU CAN STOP NOW!) as she tilted her head slightly, her lips forming a slightly mocking, extremely gorgeous (ENNOUGHHH PERCY!) smirk. Realizing that my mouth was open in a round _O, _I snapped it shut feeling just _slightly_ idiotic. Okay, scratch that- extremely idiotic. I cleared my throat, trying form a coherent word, but coming blank with something that sounded like "Gurgle gurgle."

Annabeth's eyes twinkled (see? I didn't say they were gor…. okay, never mind.) as she said, "Slow morning?" She grinned somewhat nervously as she twirled her soft, silky hair… whoa. What? I suddenly realized that I had leaned toward her, and was almost face to face to that lovely, silky, sweet… wait! STOP! PERCY! I jerked myself upright as I ruffled my hair nervously. Caaalm down Percy, caaalm down.

"Um, er… yeah. Yeah, slow morning," I stumbled over my words, _smooth Percy. Real smooth, _"Um, what… what are you doing here?" My words must have come out a lot harsher than I'd intended because she flinched back, her lovely gray eyes… erm… I mean… her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, I was thinking of asking you to the annual camp dance next week." Her eyes turned hopeful as spoke in a nervous voice. Wait… what? Annabeth was what? Asking me to what? My mouth popped open again, as the words rolled around in my head, again and again. I don't think I could have spoken, even if I remembered HOW to speak… Annabeth, gorgeous, lovely ANNABETH… WHOAAAA PERCY, EASY THERE.

Annabeth's hopeful expression morphed into an expression I recognized as "EXTREMELY SCARED!" as my inability to speak caused a long silence. She quickly added, "Um, y'know just…just as friends… We….we could probably go with… um… Grover and Ju…nip… Unless…. you… maybe… you were going…. with someone el..se?" Her voice shook as she looked at the ground.

"Ye…yeah, I mean no! No!" I blurted out. I paused to take a deep breath as her expression turned deadly, "I'm not going with… anyone else. Yeah, I mean I'll go with you….." I frowned as I realized how pathetic I sounded.

"Sure Seaweed Brain. You sure you aren't going with anyone else?" Annabeth responded icily, her gray eyes stormy. I winced as each word stabbed a deep hole in my heart. Wait what? Heart? Umm… I mean as I took in her harsh words. Yeah, that's it.

She must have realized how… harsh… she'd sounded because her eyes softened and said, "I mean, yeah. Definitely, as friends… right?" I nodded as enthusiastically as I could (not much) and she continued in a small voice, one that she was fighting hard to control, "Well, I better go… ask Grover… y'know if he'd like to come… with Juniper. Bye Percy…" Annabeth's voice drifted off as she walked toward the middle of the strawberry patches, the spring in her step gone.

"N-no! Annabeth! C-come back!" I called after her, but either she didn't hear me or she ignored me. I thought about running after her, but I just slumped down on the grass, wondering why girls were so hard to understand.

ANNABETH'S POV:

"Well, I better go… ask Grover… y'know if he'd like to come… with Juniper. Bye Percy…" I said in a strangled voice as I retreated slowly toward the strawberry patches. I heard Percy call after me, but I didn't stop to listen. Maybe he would think that I didn't hear him. I snorted, yeah right. I glared at Silena, who'd lent me the dress, a present from her mother, the goddess of love, Aphrodite, to help me with Percy. She rolled her eyes and looked at me like she couldn't believe how pathetic I was. It wasn't like I wasn't though. She bounded to me, oblivious to the death glare I gave her with my signature scowl that clearly said '_GO AWAY'. _

"Well, that was a fail." Silena said matter-of-factly like she'd heard every word we said as soon as she caught up with me.

"Go away." I grumbled, knowing that she wouldn't.

"But that's totally oh-kay doh-kay because I…." She continued as if she hadn't heard me speak, which she probably didn't. I sighed, knowing that one of the many (and I mean MANY) annoying things she'd inherited from Aphrodite was singling herself out and making herself the most important person there (at least in HER mind).

"Yeah, Silena, I know. You have a _plan,_" I interrupted, "Like the other plan you had to make me wear this dress," I gestured toward the short pink dress, "And look how well that worked out, he hardly even spoke to me." I plucked a ripe strawberry from the bush and threw it at the ground, ignoring the half annoyed, half awed stare from the nearest satyr.

"He was in shock, just like every other person that saw you today. Or, right now. And yes, I do have a plan. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite; I know what to do in these situations." Silena grinned suddenly, yanking me to a sudden stop. I wriggled out of her weak hold of me.

"And what's your plan? O wise daughter of Aphrodite, please enlighten me." I glared at her as I ripped a leaf from the nearest plant and started ripping it violently apart.

"Make him jealous." Silena grinned at me as I frowned. Jealous? Make _Percy Jackon _jealous_? _Of _me? _How? What?

"Explain." I stared at the shredded remains of the leaf as she spoke in her unusually annoying voice.

"Hang out with another guy, exclude Jackson from your many active-tays," Silena rolled her eyes as she took a small compact mirror out of her purse, "Ugh, would you just LOOK at my hair! It's like MESSED UP," She groaned as she snapped the mirror shut, "Well, good bye clueless. TTYL!" She raced back to her cabin, probably to add another layer of blush or something.

I glared after her as I pondered about the…. _advice_…. she gave me. The daughter of _Aphrodite_ gave ME, the daughter of _Athena_. Of course I wouldn't do it. What type of guy would get jealous of that? A grin crossed my face as a thought struck me. Every guy would get jealous of that. I had one more week to make Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and fall in love with me, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and I was NOT going to fail.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it for Chapter One! **

**REVIEW and tell me what you guys think :D**

**Updates soon!**


	2. Who's This?

**A/N:**

**Here's Chaaaapter Two! Percabeth(: **

**THANK YOU GUYS for all your awesome reviews :D You guys ROCK!  
**

**Blargh. I feel like I rushed this too much. So, PLEASE bear with the rushed parts. SHMANK YOU(:  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I did not turn into Rick Riordan. I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Or like anything related to him. **

Percy's POV:

I headed down to the archery range, hoping to see Annabeth testing out her new archery ideas or something, not that I'd ever understand anything she said about "angles" and her "measurements." I guess, I just wanted to see her ever since the disastrous conversation this morning… not that I liked her or anything, because I, Percy Jackson, do NOT like Annabeth…..

"Hey Percy!" A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, I looked up with an eager grin.

"Hey….," My voice broke off with a strangled gasp as I stared at Annabeth holding Travis Stoll's hand. Travis Stoll. _Travis Stoll. TRAVIS STOLL. _The name bounced around in my head as I gawked at their entwined hands. That bloody _Travis Stoll_'s hand. What the heck? Annabeth and _who? Travis Stoll? _Travis grinned knowingly at me, sliding closer to Annabeth, who looked absolutely gorgeous…. whoa. Percy! She's just your friend! She has permission to… date…. any guy she wants to. And that includes… that grimy little thing, uh.. I mean Travis Stoll... right? "Hello Annabeth." I glared at the... thing... next to her as I balled up my fists. It probably sounded something like, "Uh…. um… GAH." Stoll winked as he let go of her hand, placing his arm around her shoulders. Her lovely… uh… I mean stormy… gray eyes widened as she flinched.

"Um… uh… Percy? This is… Trav… y'know, son of… Hermes..?" She blushed as she stammered her way through the sentence. Trav? So the thing was _Trav_ now?

"I know," I snapped at her, annoyed. For the faintest moment, she looked like she was going to cry. Before I could look again, her face hardened into a mask I knew very well, anger. "So… uh… what's up with you guys?" I said as nicely as my voice allowed at that instant (not much) while glaring at Travis, oh, I mean _Trav, _who only grinned more.

Annabeth glanced at my glare to Travis and her expression lightened considerably. Again, I wondered why girls were so hard to understand, did I miss reading some guide about girls? Maybe that's why I never seemed to understand anything about them. Or maybe you had to do some big favor for Aphrodite. After glancing at me, she answered, "Oh, you haven't heard?" And then she giggled. I shifted my glace from Travis to Annabeth, Annabeth _giggled? _Since when? Have I missed something? Since when did Annabeth _Chase_ giggle? About anything?

Travis hugged her closer (by now I was ready to chop off that arm) and said, "Yeah Jackson, you haven't heard? Me and Beth are dating." He flinched suddenly with a cocky grin on his face, raising his eyebrow.

My jaw popped open. Um… what? He… date… what? I could of said, "Congrats." I could have said, "Nice man." I could have even yelled at him. Instead, I said, "B…but she's not Beth!" Smooth Percy, smooth.

Tra… I mean _Stoll_ gave me an amused glance before Annabeth blurted out, "Um… so, uh… yeah. Let's go… shoot some arrows…. want to come?" She wriggled out of Stoll's hold, making me (just _slightly_) happier. Not by much though.

"I have other plans." I answered as coldly as I could, avoiding Annabeth's bewildered stare as I turned, trying not to sprint, off toward my cabin, managing to trip on every rock or small bump on the way.

Annabeth's POV:

"Me and Beth are dating." Stoll grinned as his arm squeezed me toward him. I felt ready to scream, _Beth? _I mean, _really? BETH? _I pinched his side, hard, making him jerk back. He grinned before raising his eyebrow and forcing me closer. I caught a glimpse of pink as I turned my head toward the opposite direction, Silena. She grinned as she figured out what I was doing.

"B…but she's not Beth!" He blurted out, blushing. Percy! I wanted to scream at him. WHAT WAS HE FEELING? Sad? Happy? Mad? Or was he feeling nothing at all? I stole a glance at Silena who started walking toward us. NO! I wanted to shout. SILENA, STOP! I folded my arms, glaring at her.

Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore. I shrugged Stoll off as I said desperately, "Um… so, uh… yeah. Let's go… shoot some arrows…. want to come?" I looked hopefully at Percy and was greeted by a blank stare one foot above my head.

"I have other plans." He answered icily before jogging off. I fought off tears as I watched him disappear into his cabin. Then, I turned to Stoll.

"You _ jerk!_" I yelled as I pushed him away.

"Beef jerky? Yum, you have some?" He grinned as he threw his arm over my shoulders again; I wriggled out of his grasp.

"Jeez. Annabeth, who went crying to me for help? Who begged me for hours? I'd think you'd be a bit... _kinder _to me. After all, I _am _doing you a favor_._" Stoll widened his eyes as he smiled innocently.

"I did _not!_" I protested, "Oh, I'll show you _kinder_ alright. Humph." I folded my arms, peeking at the Poseidon cabin.

"Well, that was entertaining." Oh, great. Silena came at a stop before us, her blonde hair swishing from side to side. A random thought crossed my mind, I blame it on ADHD.

"Wasn't your hair brown this morning?" I frowned as her bright blue eyes glanced at me, weren't they green before?

"Well, duh," She rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair back, smiling at Stoll, "Hello Travis." She grinned. He blinked before grinning back uneasily.

"What do you mean?" I stole a glance back at Cabin Three, hoping to spot Percy come out. I shifted slightly for a better view.

"She's Aphrodite's daughter, she can do whatever she want with her appearance, not that it needed much to change in the first place." Stoll blushed slightly before grinning more confidently at her. I frowned as her eyes lit up and she smiled her signature smile.

"Oh," I said, curtly. Did _Travis Stoll _just tell me something I didn't know? _TRAVIS STOLL? _Told ME, Annabeth Chase? I was NOT having a good day. "I knew that." I muttered, ignoring the amused glances from Silena and Travis. Well, Travis actually. Silena was too busy ogling at Travis. "Well, um… about Percy…?" I prodded to Silena.

"Wha…? Oh, um… well, keep on doing.. what your doing?" Gee, thanks for the advice. I rolled my eyes and immediately regretted it as she glanced at Stoll, "Oh, and Annabeth? Let _Trav_ do more of the talking now. You can't act." She smirked at my expression as I scowled.

"You did _not _just say that." I growled.

"Well, _I _believe I just did." I gave a small exasperated huff as I stomped off, leaving them to ogle at each other, sharing a smirk.

**A/N:**

**Ta-da! Chapter Two! Tell me how you guys liked it. **

**I have no idea when I'll update. Probably some time next week.  
**

**Until then... **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! **


	3. Caught

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I finally finished the 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews(: You guys (once again) ROCK! Thank you to anyone who favorite, reviewed, put it on story alert, etc, etc. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Review and ENJOYYY(= **

***** IMPORTANT: This takes place on the 2****nd**** day/day after the last chapter/5 days to the dance *****

Percy's POV:

Don't ask me what I was doing there. Please don't. Maybe I was getting crazy, or mental…. or… something. I think I spent too much time with the god of madness… er…. I mean wine, Dionysus, after all, I did have to spend 2 minutes next to him last week. I ran my fingers through my un-combed hair (who has the time anyway?) before knocking on the door. Yes, THE door. Before I even had time to rap the door twice, it burst open, so suddenly I had to take a step back. A very excited Silena Bouregaurd popped out, grinning.

"Hi Silena." I made a face as she pushed me into the cabin.

"Explain." She plopped onto her bright pink bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Explain what?" I answered curtly, just _slightly _annoyed at the fact that she was ordering me around like a toddler. And that she seemed to know why I was there.

"Ah, Percy, don't act like you don't know," She giggled, finding something funny in my response. My perfectly normal response, "Oh, you _boys_, you're so _cute!" _She giggled again, hitting my shoulder lightly. I shuddered, _cute?_ Me? _CUTE? _She'd officially lost her mind, "Oh, Percy, its _obvious _isn't it? It's about _Annabeth." _She rolled her eyes as she patted my back, "You need help with her, right?"

"Uh…. uh…. huh? How do you…?" I stuttered, glancing around, praying that there wasn't anyone there that witnessed that… er… scene.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Other than the fact that it's so painfully obvious you like her," I shot her a quick glare as I looked around again, "And the other fact that all guys ask me for… _advice_, and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It was obvious. Moving on?" She was starting to get on my nerves. I sighed as I shook my head slightly. Why did my demented mind choose to ask her for advice again? Oh, yeah, cause I'm an idiot.

Smiling knowingly, she replied, "Well, ask her out, or if you don't have the guts to do that, make her jealous." She giggled again, making me even more annoyed. Oh, so now I didn't have the guts to…. oh. Right, I didn't.

"Um… make Annabeth _jealous? _Uh…. why?" I asked, confused, completely ignoring her first choice. Why would I have to make her _jealous? _

"Oh, you boys. You're so _oblivious_ to _everything. _I mean, ugh. Well, Mr. Percy Jackson, you make her jealous so she'll _like_," She snickered slightly before continuing, "You. When's your deadline? The dance? Do you plan on getting the guts to ask her out, as a _girlfriend,_ to the dance? Or, are you just planning on dancing with her in the dance?" Silena blabbered, snickering every couple seconds.

"Does it _matter?_" I scowled as I wondered again why and how she seemed to know _everything._

"Well, _obviously_." She rolled her eyes as she peeked out the window for who knows what.

"Um… I guess….." I paused as I thought about it.

"Oh my gods, who am I kidding? You'll never get the guts. Jeez, well, anyway, OHMYGODS she's HERE! Quick, Percy! Hold my hand!" Silena grabbed my hand as she scooted closer to me. I frowned, what was she doing? Who was here? It couldn't be Annabeth… could it? Oh, _please_ don't let it be Annabeth, _please_ don't let it be…..

"Hey Sile…." Annabeth's grin wiped off her face as she stared at us. I was suddenly afraid that her eyes would pop out of her sockets as she stared at us (mostly me, but saying 'us' made me feel a _little tiny _bit better. A tiny tiny little bit. At least it wasn't all my fault then) "Uh… what are you…." Her eyes darted from Silena's composed face to my horrified one. I tried yanking out my hand from her usually weak, Aphrodite grip, but I realized that her vice like grip on me wouldn't budge.

"Hey Annabeth!" Silena shot an amused glance at me before beaming at Annabeth who was glaring at me through slits. I gulped- maybe asking Silena for help _wasn't _such a great idea. Screw that, it was a horrible idea. I grinned meekly at her before she tore her gaze off our interlaced fingers, stomping out of the cabin.

Annabeth's POV:

No, no _no. NO. _This could NOT be happening. _NO, NO, NO. _Never- this was _not_ happening. Not to me. I blinked stupidly as I stood there (even more stupidly), gaping at them. Yes, _them. _Percy Jackson with Silena Beauregard. _Silena_ _Beauregard. _Holding _hands_. _Together_. _Percy _and Silena. _Silena_ and Percy. No matter how many times I said it in my mind, it screamed "FALSE!" Yet, there they were, next to each other, in the _APHRODITE_ cabin. _Holding HANDS_ on _SILENA'S _bed. On her _bed._

"Hey Annabeth!" Silena grinned idiotically at me, as I scowled at them. I gave Percy my signature glare before stomping off, out of the cabin. I heard Percy get up, but I didn't look back to check what he was doing. Maybe they were kissing each other senseless. I couldn't care less, or at least, that's what I was telling myself to think. Percy (I gulped as I thought of his name) could date anyone he wanted to- even if that meant Beauregard… er…. I mean Silena (glare).

I found myself standing outside the Herme's cabin, knocking on the door, for who-knows-why. Maybe Travis would be able to help me out. After all, he did seem just a _bit_ too cozy with Silena the other day.

Percy's POV:

"Hm. Interesting." Silena grinned at me as I finally managed to loosen her grip. Sliding my hand out of her hand, I stood up, looking deliriously at her.

"_Interesting?" _I might not have been the smartest guy on earth, but I was pretty sure that the… meeting… was anything _but _interesting. It went _horribly_, "She _hates_ me now! Did you even see her expression?"

"Well, um, yeah. I just regret not taking a picture of it," Silena smirked as she started fumbling around in a bag, "Percy, she definitely likes you. Just _go for it._ She'll definitely say yes." She sighed as she pulled out some light blue nail polish.

"How do _you_ know? Even if she did, she'll _hate _me now." I directed my glare a foot above her head.

"Percy, no she _won't. _She never did. _Ever._ She probab —_does_— like you. I swear. Just go follow her, tell her you're sorry or something and ask her out, to the dance. Or kiss her. Or something mildly romantic, like… ugh. Why am I _talking _to you about this? Jeez. You don't know _anything _about roman—" I cut her off.

"Yeah, whatever. Fine, I'll go do that, but it's _your_ fault if it doesn't work, and she rejects me." I frowned at the thought.

"Aww…." Silena grinned as she patted my back, "Go now! Shoo!" She shoved me toward the open door. I sighed, when did girls become so _pushy? _

"So, uh… where exactly am I supposed to find her?" I asked, looking around for an unmistakable blonde ponytail.

"Um…. her cabin….?" Silena rolled her eyes as she pointed toward Athena's cabin.

"Right. I knew that." I mumbled as I starting walking, determined to set things right… or as right as they could get with me and Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

"Alright Annabeth, I'll help you find out if your Percy," I blushed slightly, trying to cover it with a glower, "With one condition," Stoll smirked as I nodded unenthusiastically. I couldn't believe that I was dealing with a son of _Hermes, "_You kiss me first." Well, that was unexpected.

"Erm… what… did you say?" I frowned, hoping desperately that I'd heard wrong.

"You. Kiss. Me," Stoll grinned at my expression which consisted of an open jaw, wide eyes, and anger, "Right now." He added as he looked around my cabin, seeing that there was nobody around.

"B…but… what if… Percy sees?" I muttered idiotically, trying desperately to find an excuse.

"I care why?" He raised his eyebrows, grinning mockingly at me.

"But… why? You don't even _like _me!" I protested, disgusted.

"Manly competition between me and my brother." He answered, unashamed. I sighed, that was exactly what a son of Hermes would do.

"_Fine._ But you _have _to help me with Percy. _Or else._" I glared at him. How did I get myself into this horrid position? I agreed to kissing _Travis Stoll? _I was officially becoming crazy… again.

"Alrighty then." He puckered his lips, coming closer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, sitting on my bed as still as I could, hoping for it to be over soon. As he pressed his lips to mine quickly, I heard a small gasp behind us. Stoll straightened instantly, looking over my head and becoming just a bit pale. I turned around slowly, hoping that it wasn't Percy.

As usual, the gods seemed to send just the person I hoped it wouldn't be. I think the gods still had a tiny grudge against me, making me miserable life even more miserable, because behind us was the one person I was not happy to see that second- Percy Jackson.

Tears clouded my vision as I realized that Percy Jackson, my long time crush, saw us kissing. "No… Percy…." I moaned as his green eyes looked into mine for the shortest moment.

**A/N:**

**Enjoyed chapter 3? Cliff hanger! :D **

**Eh. My writing absolutely sucked in this. :P Blargh. **

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Review!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: **

**Here's Chappie 4(: YAYZ! **

**lol, ENJOY, and REVIEW please. I like reviews better than the automated message things… but keep doing that too :D**

**PROFILE UPDATE: I put up Annabeth's dress from Chapter One on my profile/biography thing. The links at the end of the profile, go check it out ^.^ **

**A special thanks to xrawrDINOSAURx for being my beta and helping me out :D GO CHECK OUT HER FICS!  
**

**Disclaimer: Same as the one before, and the one before that, and the one before that. NO I AM NOT RICK. **

Percy POV:

Annabeth Chase and Travis Stoll were kissing. _Annabeth Chase and Travis Stoll were kissing_. ANNABETH CHASE AND TRAVIS STOLL WERE KISSING. _ANNABETH CHASE AND TRAVIS STOLL WERE KISSING_. No matter how many times (or ways) I repeated it in my head, it didn't make sense. Since when did Annabeth like Stoll? She hated him. Or at least, I hoped so. But that theory didn't really make any sense now because they were kissing. As in right now. As I glanced down at Riptide, tucked in my pocket, Travis Stoll suddenly looked like a very good target for it.

I guess I must have made some sort of sound or something because they shot up, straightening instantly. Stoll had the decency to look a bit ashamed, I noticed, but I glared at him all the same, that idiot. My expression softened a _bit_ when I saw Annabeth because she looked like she was about to cry, and Annabeth never cried. Ever. Except on very very very very very very (multiply that by 10) rare occasions. Wait… WHY WAS SHE EVEN SAD? She wasn't supposed to be sad… she just kissed Stoll, her… her… b—boyfriend. I grimaced slightly as I thought the word.

"No…Percy…" Annabeth said quietly, looking at me with her wide gray eyes. Girls were impossible to understand. No...what?

I glanced at her as Stoll got up nervously, "Um… I have to go… uh…. eat…um… some dinner….." He stuttered, practically sprinting out the door. Well, that was a lame excuse; it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. I rolled my eyes at his cowardice...erm...excuse.

"Hello Annabeth." I said stiffly, avoiding her rapidly tearing-up eyes as she mumbled something that sounded like, "Go away." I hoped it wasn't toward me. Well, obviously it was toward me, because I was the only other person in the room… but there was still some hope right? Annabeth's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" She muttered quietly, shaking her head in disbelief, her long, blonde hair swishing from side to side, brushing lightly against her wrinkled purple shirt.

The truth is I wanted to say 'Well, OBVIOUSLY. I mean, YOU KISSED STOLL. And I bet he doesn't even LIKE you! But I DO! And YOU never kissed ME! That's not fair!' But I figured that would sound a little awkward, childish, and corny. So I went ahead and said the worst possible thing you could say to Annabeth when she doubted herself, "Nah, you're not."

"I am, and you know it. And if you don't, you'd just be one of those typical boys like Stoll who compete in the stupidest things ever. Like kissing girls... I mean, who competes with _kissing?_" She got up, her face reddening, which was a sign that she was getting angry… and Annabeth angry was not a very happy sight.

"You weren't! You're not an idiot! You're smart! Remember? You're uh… the daughter of Athena! You led us through the Labyrinth! You're not an idiot!" I said frantically, not wanting to be a victim of her anger.

"No, you idiot, I _was_. Who'd kiss some idiotic guy for help on another idiotic guy? There's like a 37.9% chance that the other guy will see! And you saw. You came and saw me kiss him for the stupid, idiotic, senseless, dumb dare!" She threw her hands up in the air before slapping them to her face, "Oh, great. Yeah, smart Annabeth. You just told him. Now he's gonna run away thinking you're crazy or something…" She started muttering under her breath, glancing at me every second or two, "But he probably doesn't understand cause he's just another one of those senseless guys," She continued muttering, "Oh, great. And now I'm talking to myself, how absolutely normal. And I'm saying this in front of him, and he's probably just wondering what I meant before…" She put her hands on her hips as she spun around to face me, "Percy, I LIKE YOU! Do you get it? I, Annabeth Chase, LIKE you, Percy Jackson! Did that MANAGE to get through your thick head?" She yelled, stomping up to me, her stormy gray eyes blazing. She paled instantly, her gray eyes widening, before running out the door. Well, that was…unexpected.

Annabeth POV:

"Percy, I LIKE YOU! Do you get it? I, Annabeth Chase, LIKE you, Percy Jackson! Did that MANAGE to get through your thick head?" I shrieked, stomping up to Percy, who looked cute with the fish imitation (Huge, buggy eyes, gaping mouth, that sort of thing). I was pretty proud of myself, I managed to tell him that I liked him and insult him in the same sentence. Wait… Holy Zeus! That slipped out of my mouth? I glanced at his fish-like expression (he was probably still wondering if I meant _I like you as a friend_ or _I like you as a boyfriend_) and decided to do the most cowardly thing I've ever done in my life.

I ran away.

I, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, ran away from a problem. I so did _not _deserve to be the daughter of the goddess of _wisdom_. What wisdom did I have anyway? I kissed a guy that I absolutely _hated _(now), yelled at the guy I _liked_, and ran away from my problem. I should have been a daughter of…. Aphrodite or something. How could I have been so _stupid? _I mentally scolded myself as I ran over to Zeus' Fist, planning on climbing to the top so I could cry myself out without any unwanted interruptions. Plus, climbing to the top was treacherous work—just the thing I needed to get my mind off of the day's horrifying events, if only for a little while.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Turns out that after all the times I'd climbed up here to get some peace and quiet, climbing to the top was now a quick and easy task. My hands had already memorized all the places I would have to put my hands on and my feet had done the same, which left _plenty_ of space in my mind to think about exactly what I didn't want to think about.

Today was not working out well for me.

**A/N: **

**Short chapter :/ **

**Ahaha, sorry for the long (for me) wait. **

**You know what I'd like? Reviews(: Every time I get one, I jump with joy and start singing randomly. :D SO REVIEW!**


	5. A Little Kiss

**author's/note:**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**

**Uh. Well.. Uhm. This is a kindasortofish late update? xD**

**Well anyway… hope you guys enjoyed/read ****The Lost Hero****! :D:D:D **

**THANKS. FOR. ALL. THE. REVIEWS. You guys are amazing, awesome, and blahblahblah. You know the drill ^.^**

**Please don't favorite/alert without a review, thanks! :D **

**Disclaimer: Non ho proprio Percy Jackson - GOOGLE TRANSLATE! WOOT! **

Annabeth's POV

"Hey Annabeth." A nervous mutter came from behind me. I tried my best to ignore it, and walk away with my nose stuck up, but I found myself turning around. _Boys still have cooties. You do not need to become nervous in front of them. There is no need to feel as if you should have worn a better shirt and put your hair up differently. _I chanted in my mind, trying to prevent my cheeks from flaming up.

It didn't really work.

"Hey Percy." I groaned in response. Smart, Annabeth. Smart, groaning like that in front of Percy.

"So you like me?" Percy grinned slightly, sending butterflies soaring to my stomach.

"No." I lied, avoiding his confused gaze.

"Then why….?" He asked, puzzled, tilting his head.

"It slipped out." I answered, before my eyes widened in horror. Oh, _no, no, no, no, no. _I didn't just admit that I actually _did _like Percy… did I?

"So you _do _like me?" Percy questioned, still slightly perplexed.

"Uh…. no…?" I answered feebly, trying not to notice how cute he looked with a little wrinkle on his forehead from frowning.

"Are you _sure?"_ Percy insisted, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Erm… yes, Percy. I'm sure….?" I trailed off uncertainly. Persuading people, I realized, was not my forte.

"_Absolutely _sure?" He pressed, "If you _aren't, _than why… I mean… you said that… did? Right after you k-kissed Sto… I mean, T-T-Tra… Travis," He winced slightly, "Too." Did that mean he liked me? Annabeth Chase? I quickly shot down my hope, we wouldn't ever like me. I mean… I'm just... _me. _ Besides, he was with Silena… right? Well, he didn't _say _that…. but they were sitting next to each other! On a bed! In the _Aphrodite _cabin! That _had _to count for something… didn't it?

"Uh…. that was an involuntary action. Y'know, to erm… get Silena uh… jealous..?" I stammered out. This has got to be some sort of world record. I mean, seriously? A person showing this amount of stupidity has got to be able to break SOME sort of world record out there.

"Why would you….?" His brow furrowed further.

"I dunno. Rack that brain of yours." Wait, did I just say brain? Percy? Brain? HAHAHA. Oh gods, I crack myself up sometimes.

"So... uh... does that mean that you were jealous?" Why did he have to look like his birthday had come early? WAIT! THAT MUST MEAN THAT HE LIKES ME. SO. THERE.

Uhm. Please don't mind my mindless blabbering. Thanks.

"Rack that brain a second time, Seaweed Brain." 

"Wait, were you?"

"Yes, Percy. I was." Oh great, Annabeth. HOLD ON! MAYBE HIS LACK OF BRAIN CELLS WILL PREVENT HIM FROM ASKING WH-

"Why?" The world must really hate me. I wonder what wrongdoing I had to have done in my past life to gain such punishment. Or maybe it's just the little grudge with Hera.

"Felt like being jealous that day. Y'know, PMSing." That. Has. Got. To. Be. The. Lamest. Explanation. EVER. Well, actually, the expression on his face was kinda funny…. Huh. Where's a camera when you need one?

"Oh…..kay." Pause, "So, _do _you like me?" Forget what I said about him having brain cells, cause clearly, he ain't got any.

"N-." He cut me off.

"But you said that you did!"

"It slipped out!" I scowled.

"Things don't just _slip out _of your mouth. You're _Annabeth!"_

"There's a first for everything." I defended.

"Not for _you, _I mean you're Anna-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off because of my sudden need to reach over and press my lips to his.

**author's/note: **

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW. IT WAS SHORT. AGAIN. **

**Ahah. Well anyway. YAY! PERCABETH! WOOT!(: **

**It's a clifffaaayyy :D **

**Review, please ^.^**


	6. Encounter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Republished 4/16/11 w/ minor changes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**author's note: **

**Hey, guys! **

**I'm a horrible person. *sighs* Well, here goes today's drama filled story (and no, this happened yesterday)….**

**It is currently the middle of the night. I am awake. I am sad. I am scared because I haven't written in the longest time ever, and I think that I'm losing my touch. I think. I am a pessimist and decide that yes, I **_**am **_**losing my touch. My mind wanders. My mind ponders. My mind comes to the conclusion that I am a sucky writer and that I should just quit fanfiction and not write anymore. My mind then decides to grant me sleep.**

***eight hours later* **

**I wake up. I am happier. Yesterday's pondering is forgotten until I remember it two minutes later. I brush off the fact that I decided to quite fanfiction and writing. I continue to write pretty stories.**

**I write. I get mad because I write badly. But people convince me that it's good and push me to keep writing. So I write pretty story. **

**YAY! xD**

**Well, thanks for the reviews, guise! Love ya'll. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick. **

One second we were yelling at each other, and the next, we're well, kissing. And, no not on the cheek either—on the lips.

Annabeth Chase's lips were on mine.

I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was kissing Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Please, father, uncles, aunts, grandmothers, and grandfathers, extend this second for as long as you can.

And that was the last coherent thought I had before Annabeth tilted her head slightly and brought her arms up around my neck, deepening the kiss. My arms seemed to move on their own as they wound themselves around her waist as she pulled me closer to her. We fell back, into the grass, me on top of her, as she shifted slightly.

That's when I realized that we were laying in plain sight in the middle of the fields, on top of each other, kissing. _Kissing. _Me and _Annabeth Chase_ kissing.

A gigantic, goofy grin formed on my lips, curving against Annabeth's before a sudden coldness ran through my body as I realized that the heat radiating from Annabeth's lips against mine had disappeared. My eyes shot open, and I was greeted instantly with a frosty glare from a disheveled Annabeth with extremely puffy lips and flushed cheeks.

"Get off me, Percy." A quiet voice came from underneath me as I blushed slightly, shifting to a sitting position so that she could scramble out from under me. She followed my lead, sitting herself next to me. An uncomfortable silence ensued, causing many shifts and side glances (from me, of course).

"I have to go. T-Travis, Travis' waiting for me. Bye, Percy." Annabeth avoided my eyes as she placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself up, still avoiding my gaze. She was half-way to her cabin when I managed to find my voice and call out after her. My heart plummeted, _Travis_?

"W-wait, Annabeth!" I scrambled up, chasing after her. Annabeth's steps faltered as she turned unwillingly toward me.

"Yes, Percy?" She asked, her slightly voice desperate. My face fell a bit as I noticed that her gaze was directed to the ground, instead of to my face.

"I-I just…. I'm sorry." I blurted out. She raised her eyes until they were level toward mine.

"You're _sorry._" She spat, her hands clenching into fists.

"Er…."

"You're…. you're _sorry._"

"Uh…. yes….?" Nice move there, Percy. Look, she looks almost normal. Just gotta get that I'M-AN-ANGRY-RHINO face off her, and she'll be perfect, "A-are you okay?"

"I'm _perfectly _fine. Not. A. Thing. Wrong."

"I'm not that bad of a kisser….. am I?" Oh wait. Did I just say that? Out _loud? _I gulped.

"_What _did you just say?" Whoops. Guess I did, then. I grimaced slightly, my palms sweaty.

"Uh…. noth—" She cut me off.

"What's _wrong_ with you Percy?" Annabeth sent me a cold scowl as she stepped toward me, "Do you not have a _brain _in that colossal _head _of yours?"

"_Nothing's _wrong with me, Annabeth," I scowled, beginning to get just a _tad _annoyed, "If anything's wrong, it's with _you._"

"W-Wha…?" She had a bewildered look in her eye as she frowned, "What do you mean?" I scowled.

"It's not _me _that dates some guy you hate. It's not _me _that runs away when I see you and Travis making out. It's _not me _that jumps on er… me…. after yelling at each other. It's not _me _that starts blaming the other person right after that." Her gray eyes widened as she stepped back, "So who's at fault _now_?" I finished, satisfactory, until, of course, I realized that I just said all that to _Annabeth,_ you know, the _love of my life. _Okay, well not really but you get it.

… Right?

"Er….." I started awkwardly as the silence ensued.

"Per-…. Sea-…..ain….I'm….." After a minute of pointless stuttering, she looked up at me, her voice oddly calm, "I am, Percy." What, so no running away this time? No crying? Wait…. that's a good thing, right?

"Uh….."

"A-a…." And then she turned around and ran away.

My thoughts:

a.) What. "A-a?"

b.) Did she just run away again? Like, seriously? Again?

My gaze lingered after her as I groaned.

Girls were confusing.

Annabeth's POV

"A-a…." I didn't just say that. I did _not _just say that. One look, however, at Percy's bewildered face told me just the opposite, that yes, those two pathetic vowels just _did _escape my mouth.

I groaned. I just did _not _have a way with guys. And by guys I mean Percy.

Yes, that blubbering idiot over there who somehow resembles a _fish. _I frowned. He always seemed to resemble a fish, didn't he?

And that's when it hit me. Hit me that he only seemed to resemble a fish whenever he was… well, when he was around _me. _Tears threatened to well up in my eyes again, but I had already turned and was half way to my cabin, sprinting away from Percy for 9871238569821473rd time ever.

My love life sucked.

Tremendously.

I placed my hand on the handle of the door to the Athena cabin, and heard a sudden call from behind me. That's when I yanked open the door and sprinted in, shutting the door right on Percy's face.

Unfortunately, he opened the door and followed right in.

"_Percy! _Why are you _in _here? Have your parents ever taught you _manners_? I mean, seriously! I could have been _changing _in here!" I shrieked frantically, a second away from pushing him out.

He stared at me, "Uh, Annabeth…. are you…. are you okay?"

There goes my patience.

"Am I… am I o_kay._ Am _I, _Annabeth _Chase, _okay." Percy flinched, taking a step back, "I messed up so pathetically with my love life, probably ruining all chances of that kiss ever repeating itself ever again... all because of some stupid slip I had. Of course I'm not… Er, I meant, I'm perfectly okay! Thanks for asking!" I rambled, until I came to my senses.

"Love… what? K-Kiss?" The tops of his ears reddened as he muttered 'kiss.'

"Nothing." I answered quickly, my face turning red.

"Uh…. Annabeth, I just wanted to tell you that…" He stammered, jamming his hands into his pockets, "I like…."

My head snapped up.

"I…. uh… I like…." I scowled slightly at his stuttering, move _on _already, "I like… I like owls." He finished, his voice squeaky.

Wait, What. _What. _WHAT. _WHAT. _

"What."

"N-nothing." He muttered, stepping backwards, "I'll…. I gotta go now, Annabeth. Bye." He said hurriedly as he reached behind him to turn the doorknob. Percy turned quickly as it opened, a light breeze making its way into the room.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as he left hastily, the door swinging close.

But I am Annabeth Chase, and Annabeth doesn't cry.

**author's note:**

**EW, OMG. **

**THIS WAS HORRIBLE. LIKE SERIOUSLYYYYY.**

**My chapters. Are so short. xP**

**R_eviews make Annabeth enter dreeeeeaaaaaam world (: _**


End file.
